


After (Heist) Care

by mimsical



Series: [dcmk] promptfic, ficlets, and drabbles [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Concussions, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimsical/pseuds/mimsical
Summary: Kaito gets a concussion at a KID heist.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: [dcmk] promptfic, ficlets, and drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728469
Comments: 11
Kudos: 162
Collections: Best Sagukai Fics





	After (Heist) Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Commaeleons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commaeleons/gifts).



The light from his phone stabbed into Kaito's eyes. Squinting, he turned the brightness all the way down. Between that, the dark room, and the sunglasses he was already wearing, it was difficult to see the screen, but trying to read made his brain feel like it was riding a plane in high turbulence. 

From memory, he stabbed a finger at his messages and opened his most recent conversation, which had been with Aoko before the heist. With his eyes mostly squinted shut, he quickly tapped out a message before sending it and turning his phone off with a sigh of relief. 

**  
**

**Hakuba :PP at 12:37 am  
** _What the hell was that stunt? Do you have a death wish?_

**Kuroba Kaito at 2:12 am  
** _Hey Aoko don't freak out but I'm not going to be at cram school later, I've been up all night with a migraine and I'm just going to spend today trying to sleep it off, ok?_

**  
**

What else to do before he could rest… he'd already pulled all the curtains in the living room and kitchen, and he just didn't have the energy to do more. Kaito fetched a glass of water from the kitchen and sipped it slowly, grimacing over the remnant taste of bile in his mouth. 

What a damn mess of a night it had been. 

Too drained to think of navigating the stairs, he flopped on his back on the couch with the sunglasses still sitting askew on his face and shut his eyes. Maybe if he laid very, very still, the universe would take pity on him and let him fall asleep. 

Thirty minutes of trying to motionlessly shed the remaining adrenaline later, there was a knock at the door. 

For a moment, Kaito didn't move. He'd been pretty sure Aoko was asleep from the lack of lights on in her house, but maybe she'd woken up and saw his message. Except she had a key and usually let herself in… unless she was trying to gauge if he had fallen asleep finally despite his "migraine"? 

He stayed put and hoped that whomever it was would go away. 

The knock came again, more insistently. The noise made him wince. 

Kaito heaved a sigh from the bottom of his soul and slowly sat up. He was in no state to fend off anyone troublesome, but if they were a real problem, they'd probably have broken in rather than knocked. 

Whoever it was had begun to knock a third time when Kaito yanked open the door. "What," he snapped, and then, "Hakuba? Why the hell are you here?" 

He watched Hakuba take him in with a slow once over. 

"Not a migraine," Hakuba said slowly. "You've never shown a sign of neurological troubles before. And with that particular round of nightmarish acrobatics you pulled tonight before an early disappearance… You're concussed."

Kaito sighed and rested his head against the door frame. "What do you want?"

"Merely here to determine that you're not fatally injured. I assume your message to me was accidental, as you called me by Aoko-san's name."

Damn. Kaito had left his phone in the living room. No way to check. 

"There was vomit found near the site of the heist," Hakuba added unhelpfully. 

"'m not KID," he said automatically. Hakuba didn't deign to reply to that, and Kaito sighed again. "You're not going away, are you?" 

"I would prefer that you are monitored tonight. A brain injury, even mild, is no small matter. If you can demonstrate that someone else will be with you…"

He trailed off. Uncharitably, Kaito thought he looked rather preemptively smug at the fact that Kaito was obviously home alone. 

"Fine." He opened the door wider and turned around to stomp grouchily back to the couch. Beautiful, loving couch which would never turn up like an uninvited insect to buzz in his poor noise-sensitive ears. 

"Sorry to intrude!" Hakuba called after him, not sounding sorry in the slightest. Kaito ignores him in favor of collapsing on the couch again. The movement jarred his head and he squeezed his eyes shut against the wave of disorientation. 

After a minute, he became aware that Hakuba was perched on the edge of the couch, watching him. "Please tell me that when you said you wanted to 'monitor' me, you didn't mean literally staring at me all night."

"Hush," Hakuba said, and Kaito fell silent, mildly surprised. "Do you remember how the injury occured?"

Kaito opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling through his sunglasses. "I don't remember most of the night after midnight until maybe a couple hours ago," he finally admitted. That was probably vague enough to pass muster. 

He could practically hear Hakuba frowning. "Kuroba, that's nearly the entire heist."

Kaito shrugged. He was too fucking tired to deal with this. 

When he didn't reply, Hakuba sighed, sounding for all the world like Kaito was an irritating burden that he nonetheless found himself saddled with, despite the fact that he was the one who's outright invited himself in. "Lift your head up," he instructed, nudging one of the couch's pillows against his head. Kaito obliged begrudgingly and tried not to feel relieved at the better position. "I don't suppose you'll let me examine you, or at least the site of your injury."

"Ha. Not a chance in hell." Kaito shut his eyes again against the slow drain of tension leaching out of his body. 

Hakuba made a faintly exasperated noise that lacked some of its usual disdain. "Very well. Sleep, then, if you can. I will make a list of post-TBI care instructions for your later perusal while you rest."

Kaito hummed in a way that came out much more agreeable than he'd intended. Too exhausted to care, he decided. He might as well just do what he'd planned to do _anyway_ and shut his eyes for a little while. 

And somehow, despite the foreignness of having another presence in his home, it was mere minutes before he was sound asleep. 


End file.
